basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Gadzuric
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Gadzuric during a interview while playing for the Warriors. |- ! colspan="2" style="float:right; font-size:100%;width:26em; height: 18px; text-align: center; color:#FFffff; background-color:#343434"| Career details |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' Center |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Team' Free Agent |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Jersey No.' -- |- ! colspan="2" style="float:right; font-size:100%;width:26em; height: 18px; text-align: center; color:#FFffff; background-color:#343434"| Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' The Hague, Netherlands |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' Dutch |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' 6 ft 11 in (2.03 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' 240 lbs (113 kg) |- ! colspan="2" style="float:right; font-size:100%;width:26em; height: 18px; text-align: center; color:#FFffff; background-color:#343434"|Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' 2002 / Round: 2 / Pick: 34th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Milwaukee Bucks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Pro career' 2002-present ( |1|1}} years) |- ! colspan="2" style="float:right; font-size:100%;width:26em; height: 18px; text-align: center; color:#FFffff; background-color:#343434"|Career history |- |'Years' Team |- | 2002-2010 Milwaukee Bucks |- | 2010-2011 Golden State Warriors |- | 2011 New Jersey Nets |- | 2011 Jiangsu Dragons (China) |- | 2012 Texas Legends (D-League) |- | 2012 New York Knicks |- | 2013 Marinos de Anzoátegui (Venezuela) |- | 2013-present Los Angeles Lakers |- ! colspan="2" style="float:right; font-size:100%;width:26em; height: 18px; text-align: center; color:#FFffff; background-color:#343434"|Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| * |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Daniel "Dan" Gadzuric (born February 2, 1978) is a Dutch professional basketball Center who last played for the Los Angeles Lakers. Gadzuric, a center, attended preparatory school at The Governor's Academy in Massachusetts before playing college basketball for the Bruins at University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). Professional career Gadzuric was drafted by the Milwaukee Bucks during the 2002 NBA Draft. On June 22, 2010, Gadzuric and Charlie Bell were traded to the Golden State Warriors for Corey Maggette after spending eight years with the Bucks. On February 23, 2011, Gadzuric was traded to the New Jersey Nets along with Brandan Wright in exchange for Troy Murphy and a second round pick. In October 2011 he signed with the Jiangsu Dragons in China.Dan Gadzuric inks with Jiangsu He was signed by the New York Knicks on April 20, 2012. On July 16, 2012, Gadzuric, Jared Jeffries, the rights to Giorgos Printezis and Kostas Papanikolaou and a 2016 second round pick were traded to the Portland Trail Blazers for Kurt Thomas and Raymond Felton. On July 19, 2012, Gadzuric was waived by the Portland Trail Blazers.Blazers Officially Waive C Dan Gadzuric In September 2012, he joined the Philadelphia 76ers for their training camp.Sixers Announce 2012 Training Camp Roster However, he did not make their final roster.Sixers waive center Dan Gadzuric In February 2013, he joined the Marinos de Anzoátegui in Venezuela.Dan Gadzuric signs with Anzoátegui On September 27, 2013, he signed with the Los Angeles Lakers, but got waived on October 9.Lakers add Dan Gadzuric to training camp Family Gadzuric's mother is from Serbia, and his father is from St. Vincent and the Grenadines.Carolyn White. "Netherlands teen makes big move in basketball". USA Today. February 4, 1998. 7C. Accomplishments Gadzuric was named to the McDonald's All-American Team. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2002 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 49 || 30 || 15.5 || .483 || .000 || .518 || 4.0 || .2 || .4 || 1.1 || 3.4 |- | align="left" | 2003 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 75 || 0 || 16.8 || .524 || .000 || .492 || 4.6 || .4 || .7 || 1.4 || 5.7 |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 81 || 81 || 22.0 || .539 || .000 || .538 || 8.3 || .4 || .6 || 1.3 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 74 || 0 || 12.0 || .553 || .000 || .461 || 3.1 || .3 || .3 || .6 || 5.2 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 54 || 8 || 15.6 || .474 || .000 || .467 || 4.6 || .5 || .4 || .6 || 4.8 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 51 || 4 || 10.5 || .416 || .000 || .524 || 2.8 || .2 || .4 || .5 || 3.2 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 67 || 26 || 14.0 || .480 || .000 || .544 || 3.8 || .6 || .5 || .6 || 4.0 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 32 || 6 || 9.8 || .438 || .000 || .400 || 2.9 || .4 || .3 || .4 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Golden State | 28 || 4 || 10.6 || .420 || .000 || .357 || 3.1 || .4 || .4 || .6 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | New Jersey | 14 || 5 || 11.9 || .415 || .000 || .385 || 3.5 || .2 || .2 || .8 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | New York | 2 || 0 || 6.5 || .000 || .000 || .000 || 2.5 || .0 || .5 || .5 || 0.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 527 || 164 || 14.8 || .500 || .000 || .498 || 4.4 || .4 || .5 || .9 || 4.7 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 1 || 0 || 9.0 || .500 || .000 || .000 || 1.0 || 2.0 || 1.0 || .0 || 4.0 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 4 || 0 || 4.0 || .889 || .000 || .500 || 1.0 || .0 || .0 || .3 || 4.3 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 7''' || 0 || '''10.9 || .529 || .000 || .250 || 3.4 || .1 || .1 || .7 || 2.7 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 12 || 0 || 8.3 || .633 || .000 || .286 || 2.4 || .3 || .2 || .5 || 3.3 See also *List of sportspeople with dual nationality References External links *NBA.com Profile *UCLA Bruins profile *Gadzuric Foundation Category:Born in 1978 Category:Dutch basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Centers Category:UCLA Alumni Category:Drafted by Milwaukee Bucks Category:Players who wear/wore number 50 Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Brooklyn Nets players Category:New York Knicks players Category:NBA D-League players Category:Texas Legends players